


Dark Cave

by ishiaki



Category: NHK ni Youkoso! | Welcome to the NHK
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Sociophobia, hikikomori
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiaki/pseuds/ishiaki
Summary: Setelah Toro berulang tahun yang ke-26, ia mulai merenungkan kehidupannya. Renungan tentang realita hidupnya di masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan. Baginya, semua itu sangatlah menyeramkan.





	Dark Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Karena Tatsuhiko-san tidak memberikan official real name untuk Toro-Toro, jadi saya menyebutnya dengan 'Toro Kobayashi' di bagian summary.

 

_Tok tok tok._

Seorang gadis berambut pirang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

_"Onii-chan,_ kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah. Masuklah." Jawabku sembari mengontrol Toro-Toro untuk mengalahkan seekor naga besar.

Gadis itu lalu memasuki kamarku, lalu berdiri di dekat pintu.

Walaupun aku masih sibuk bertarung dengan naga besar di _Vina Telo,_ namun aku masih menyadari kehadiran Megumi. Aku dapat merasakan ia sekarang melihatku sejenak bermain game online, lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memulai pembicaraan.

" _Onii-chan_ , selamat ulang tahun."

Fokus bermainku pecah setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut. Ku berhenti bermain sejenak, lalu membalas ucapan Megumi.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang ingat ulang tahunku hanya membuatku semakin terlihat lemah.

"Aku akan berangkat kerja, _onii-chan_. Kau mau kubuatkan makanan?"

Kebetulan, saat ini perutku sedang membutuhkan makanan.

"Mau." Jawabku sambil mulai melanjutkan pertarungan di _Vina Telo_.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu ya."

Megumi kemudian keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu kamar. Ia menuruni tangga lalu mulai memasak makanan.

 

Bertarung dengan naga besar ini ternyata cukup sulit. Jika saja, aku meminta _player_ lain untuk menjadi _party_ ku, aku tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini.

Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku adalah _solo_ _player_ tangguh. Hadiah pertarungan ini cukup besar untuk _solo player_ sepertiku _._ Uang, EXP, dan _item_ langka adalah yang paling kuinginkan setelah mengalahkan naga besar. Lalu, saat aku berhasil mendapatkan item tersebut, aku akan menjualnya dengan RTM ( _Real Trading Money_ ).

Sedikit sekali _player_ yang sukses dengan RTM. Seperti mengocok dadu lalu melemparkannya. Tetapi, aku selalu berharap. Jika aku berusaha keras mendapatkan _item-item_ langka, lalu menjualnya, aku mungkin bisa mengumpulkan banyak uang, dan apa yang kulakukan selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

 

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu lagi.

" _Onii-chan_ , ini makananmu. Aku berangkat kerja sekarang, ya."

**_"The Cave Dragon is Dead."_ **

Wow, akhirnya naga itu mati. _Nice job_ , Toro-Toro.

Kutunggu Megumi menjauh dari kamarku, hingga ia keluar rumah untuk bekerja. Setelah ia keluar, aku membuka pintu kamarku kemudian mengambil makanan yang diletakkan Megumi di lantai depan pintu kamarku.

Kuletakkan tempat makanan itu di meja, tepat di samping komputerku. Sebelum makan, aku lebih baik mengambil item langka dahulu karena aku memang tak sabar menjadikannya uang sungguhan.

_Logging off. Please wait…_

Kuambil semangkuk nasi, sepasang sumpit dan sepiring _katsudon_ dan sup _miso_ untuk mulai menyantapnya.

" _Itadakimasu_."

 

* * *

 

 

Seminggu kemudian.

 

"BAGAIMANA BISA _ITEM_ LANGKA SEPERTI INI MALAH TAK ADA YANG MEMBELINYA?!"

Kekesalanku memuncak karena hampir tak ada _player_ lain yang memantapkan dirinya bertransaksi denganku. Apakah karena harga yang kupasang terlalu mahal? Atau karena _item_ ini banyak yang memilikinya? Atau karena hal lain? Entah apapun alasannya, hal ini tetap membuatku kesal.

Karena sudah lelah menunggu player lain untuk membeli item langka kepunyaanku, akhirnya aku _log off_.

Aku menatap lama _wallpaper desktop_ komputerku. Sebuah dunia fantasi yang kuidam-idamkan; Ada kastil kerajaan yang kokoh dan besar dengan penduduk kota yang damai dan bahagia. Aku bisa melihat langit biru menyaksikan kedamaian sebuah kerajaan yang hangat nan tenang. Sungguh merupakan kebebasan hidup.

Andai saja aku hidup sepenuhnya menjadi Toro-Toro, aku akan merasakan sesungguhnya bagaimana menghirup udara kebahagiaan. Aku bisa menjelajahi dunia tanpa perlu merasakan ketakutan akan pertimbangan buruk, penolakan, kesepian, dan kehilangan.

Kegagalanku ketika memperebutkan bangku kuliah sudah sangat menyakitkan. Ujian masuk kuliah, persaingan, tekanan dari orang sekitar, sungguh sangat membuatku stres. Karena aku gagal lulus tes, bukan berarti aku adalah manusia gagal, bukan?

Sayangnya, hanya sedikit orang di negara ini yang mengerti akan hal itu. Termasuk orang tuaku. Mereka malu mempunyai anak sepertiku? Terserah. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana merasakan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa ini. Hampir semua orang malu denganku. Hampir semua orang menertawaiku seperti badut tanpa _make up_ dan aksesoris konyol.

Aneh, namun nyata. Dunia ini hampir sesak dengan jenis manusia yang rusak dan bodoh. Manusia yang menindas kaum _inferior_ demi kepuasan mereka sendiri. Manusia yang memanggil seseorang hanya untuk kebutuhan mereka sendiri. Selama aku hidup di dunia ini, ada satu hal yang selalu sama; manusia hanya mementingkan _ego_ , atau dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang menurut mereka tidak sesuai dengan kebutuhan atau keinginan mereka, mereka akan menolaknya.

Orang tuaku menginginkanku menjadi bentuk yang sesuai dengan ekspetasi mereka. Ketika aku gagal memenuhi hal itu, secara naluri, mereka menolakku.

Apakah aku hanyalah mesin yang mudah dikontrol oleh orang seperti orang tuaku? Apakah mereka tidak melihat, jika aku adalah manusia yang mempunyai jiwa; berkemauan bebas, hidup lepas, mempunyai perasaan, daripada mesin?

Mesin adalah makhluk tak berjiwa, tak berharap, tak berhasrat, tak punya masa depan. Yang mesin fokuskan hanyalah masa sekarang. Ketika ia selesai menjalankan suatu perintah, ia akan menunggu perintah baru. Hidupnya hanya bergantung dengan perintah, dan sumber tenaga.

Ketakutan ini, telah tertimbun sejak lama. Sejak aku masih baru dengan dunia realita. Penolakan orang tua, penolakan teman, semakin membuatku kesepian. Teman-teman di internet memanglah baik dan ramah kepadaku. Berbeda dengan di dunia realita. Tetapi karena merasa diriku berbeda dibanding mereka, aku cukup sedikit berinteraksi dengannya. Mereka hanya menjadi penghambatku kelak. Perihnya kesepian ini pantas kumiliki.

Sudah berapa lama aku hidup seperti ini? 2 tahun adalah waktu yang terlihat lama, tetapi terlalu singkat buatku. Setiap hari aku melakukan hal yang sama, merasakan ketakutan yang sama, tetapi aku tak tahu bagaimana membuat dunia baru di hidupku karena ketakutan ini selalu siap menikamku kapan saja.

26 tahun adalah waktu aku hidup di dunia realita ini? Mengapa bisa selama itu? Apakah karena waktu hidupku sudah cukup lama, lalu aku harus menjalani kehidupan seperti orang-orang kebanyakan? Apakah aku harus berkamuflase menjadi orang lain? Apakah aku harus mempunyai mimpi seperti orang lain?

Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanku kelak? Apakah nanti akan datang sebuah keajaiban? Keajaiban yang membebaskanku dari rasa penderitaan ini? Atau takdir kehidupan yang menyeretku menuju sesuatu yang tak tergambarkan? Aku tak tahu. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyiksaku karena memaksaku melihat gambaran masa depan palsu. Aku, seorang yang lemah, malah menggenggam erat sebuah harapan, dengan memanfaatkan RTM untuk menafkahi diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku tahu, kemungkinanku untuk mendapatkan keuntungan rutin dari RTM sangatlah kecil.

Apakah aku harus menyerahkan semua penderitaanku kepada Tuhan? Tuhan hanya melihatku hidup. Tuhan memberiku penderitaan agar aku merasakan kesenangan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tuhan tidaklah jahat mapupun baik. Tuhan hanyalah Tuhan, dan karena itu, aku berkuasa penuh atas kehidupanku sendiri. Aku memilih menjadi penakut dan _hikikomori_ , atau menjadi pemberani yang sanggup menafkahi adikku, atau menjadi seorang mesin pengikut ekspetasi orang lain, atau yang lainnya, adalah dari pilihanku sendiri. Dari kekuatan diriku sendiri yang dianugerahi oleh Tuhan.

 

Maafkan aku Megumi, aku memilih menjadi _hikikomori_. Aku terlalu takut melihat wajah orang lain menertawaiku, mempermainkanku, dan menganggapku seorang yang layak diperlakukan seenak mereka. Rasanya seperti, aku tak akan berharga untuk mereka. Aku merasa sangat lemah, menjijikkan, dan tak bernilai. Namun di dunia fantasiku, apapun yang tersedia di sana, sudah cukup membuatku hidup. Dunia fantasiku adalah dunia satu-satunya tempat yang menerimaku dengan baik.

Aku tahu, dunia fantasiku akan runtuh jika aku selalu mengabaikan dunia realitaku. Tetapi untuk sekarang, biarkan aku bersembunyi di gua gelap yang kosong, dingin dan sunyi. Karena di tempat ini, cahaya masa depan tak bisa terlihat olehku.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita fanfiction ini adalah cerita pertama saya yang ter-publish di internet. Sebagai perpisahan masa kelam.
> 
> Perspektif Tatsuhiko-san tentang hikikomori agak berbeda denganku. 
> 
> Menurut saya, Tatsuhiko-san lebih menekankan:  
> Hikikomori must live as normal people (based on status quo) always do. Daripada mereka membuang hidup hanya menyendiri dan menjadi beban finansial keluarga, lebih baik mereka lakukan sesuatu yang berguna agar masa depannya terjamin baik.
> 
> Sedangkan saya mempunyai pandangan:  
> Hikikomori punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia memilih mengisolasi dirinya. Maka dari itu, ia dapat membentuk dirinya seperti yang mereka hendaki. Mereka selalu punya pilihan, apakah mereka tetap bersembunyi di dalam ruangan lalu beraktivitas dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam kamarnya saja, atau mereka ingin mengembangkan dirinya dengan melakukan banyak hal yang mereka inginkan, bukan hanya sebatas di dalam kamar atau rumah. Mereka sebaiknya mengakhiri masa hidupnya sebagai hikikomori bukan karena mereka HARUS menjadi orang normal, tetapi karena dari bisikan hati nurani mereka, yang ingin mengembangkan dirinya menjadi orang yang mereka mau. Maksud saya, their true-self. Mereka menerima segala hal buruk dari kehidupannya, lalu menyadari akan kejadian-kejadian buruk tersebut bahwa itu adalah titik awal dari perkembangan diri mereka.
> 
> Karena ketakutan adalah salah satu penghambat kedamaian hati. Alangkah lebih baik jika kita mengenal ketakutan, tetapi hanya sekadar hubungan kenalan baik saja. Ketakutan bukanlah sahabat, tetapi bukan pula musuh.
> 
> Menggabungkan dua perspektif ke dalam satu cerita adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Ego saya ingin sekali memaparkan seluruh ide dan pengalaman saya. Tetapi saya teringat dengan tujuan awal saya:
> 
> Karena plot dan karakter Welcome to N.H.K cocok dengan masa lalu saya, sehingga saya dapat menyampaikan sekaligus melepas masa lalu saya, dan saya ingin menantang diri saya untuk belajar memahami perspektif setiap orang dengan baik. (Jika saya ingin menulis SEMUA ide-ide, plot, dan karakter original saya, mengapa saya harus menggunakan plot dan karakter orang lain?)
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction ini. Kritik dan saran akan saya apresiasi.


End file.
